Problem: To get to school each morning, Ashley takes a horse 10.66 miles and a car 3.46 miles. In total, the journey takes 24.2 minutes. How many miles is Ashley's journey in total?
Solution: To find the total distance Ashley travels, we need to add the two distances together. Distance on horse + distance on car = total distance. ${1}$ ${0}$ ${6}$ ${6}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${6}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${2}$ ${1}$ ${4}$ ${1}$ Ashley travels 14.12 miles in total.